prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 17, 2012 Smackdown results
The August 17, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on August 14, 2012 at the Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas. Summary Two days before SummerSlam, SmackDown proved to be a true scorcher, as a main event clash between Chris Jericho and Alberto Del Rio transformed into injured World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus’ moment of reckoning. Last Friday in a WWE.com Exclusive, SmackDown General Manager Booker T removed Alberto Del Rio from his World Title Match at SummerSlam — reacting to the No. 1 contender's calculated attack on World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus. In response to that ruling, Del Rio Touted earlier this week that he would be seeking out the GM on the blue brand. Del Rio wasted no time demanding that his opportunity be given back to him. When the five-time WCW Champion called last Friday's onslaught into question, The Mexican Aristocrat appeared ready to lawyer up. This brought out Chris Jericho, who proceeded to throw an insulting “language lesson” in the affluent Superstar's direction that made Del Rio even more incensed. Y2J proposed that after he defeated Dolph Ziggler at SummerSlam, he should be given Del Rio's place against Sheamus — to once again become the World Heavyweight Champion. After reiterating that The Great White would not be facing anyone on Sunday's pay-per-view — assumingly because of injuries he suffered last week — Booker T made the monumental announcement that Del Rio would take on Jericho in a SmackDown main event showdown. During their match one week ago, Cody Rhodes tried relentlessly to unmask Sin Cara, an obsession that ultimately cost him the contest. Prior to his tag team match this week, the grandson of a plumber took things even further, having an artist produce a grotesque caricature of what he claimed Sin Cara looked like under the mask — which he called “Ugly as Sin.” However, when Sin Cara teamed with Rey Mysterio for the first time ever to take on Rhodes and Intercontinental Champion The Miz, things quickly became about saving face. Seconds after Sin Cara knocked Miz out of the ring, Rhodes trapped the high-flyer outside the ropes, once again attempting to remove his mask. This opened up Mysterio to dial up the 619 on a distracted Rhodes for the win. Moments after the bell, the recovered Awesome One tried to attack Mysterio with his championship gold, only to suffer the effects of his adversary's prized finishing maneuver as well. Is this a sign of things to come, when The Master of the 619 challenges The Miz for the Intercontinental Title at SummerSlam? Seemingly trying to rise to the challenge laid down by GM Booker T one week ago, Curt Hawkins & Tyler Reks sought notoriety in one of the most surprising ways possible. Emerging in suits before their match, the outrageous pair proceeded to dance for the WWE Universe — stripping off their suits in electrifyingly seductive fashion. Once their tag team match began, the controversial pair continued to turn up the heat, showing an incredible charisma, before utilizing a double powerslam for the victory. With Chief Advisor to the SmackDown General Manager, Theodore Long, overseeing the match at ringside, Eve and Kaitlyn faced off for the right to become the Assistant to the GM. But despite the momentum of pinning Beth Phoenix in tag team action on Monday's Raw, Kaitlyn ultimately fell to the experienced two-time Divas Champion. Following the match, the new Assistant to the SmackDown GM made her way to the announce table, where she beamed in the face of a noticeably despondent Teddy Long. Just day days before his pay-per-view showdown with Kane, Daniel Bryan locked horns with Randy Orton in grueling match between two Superstars who are no stranger to anger management issues. In the climatic moments of the fierce matchup, The Viper looked as if he might actually tap out to his opponent's excruciating “No!” Lock. But, the sudden “presence” of Kane caused the submission specialist to break his prized finishing maneuver, costing him the win. When Bryan composed himself enough to reenter the ring and regain the advantage, WWE's Apex Predator hit the RKO out of nowhere for the victory. With a beaten Bryan lying at ringside, the actual Kane emerged, giving a sinister look that could serve as a horrific prophesy of things to come this Sunday. With the United States Champion Santino Marella joining the SmackDown announce team, the Superstar who Aksana referred to as “the future United States Champion,” Antonio Cesaro, used five languages to call the titleholder a “loser.” Kicking out of the Broski Boot in his turbulent contest against Zack Ryder, Cesaro recovered to hit The Neutralizer for the win, grabbing momentum on his way to his pre-SummerSlam U.S. Championship Match this Sunday. After the bell, the Swiss Superstar wasted no time in confronting Santino, shoving him in the face before pushing him over the announce table. Could the smug grappler be too confident for his own good? Will the Cobra strike at SummerSlam? While making his way to the ring to face Alberto Del Rio for the first time on SmackDown, Chris Jericho was suddenly and viciously attacked from behind by his SummerSlam opponent, Dolph Ziggler. As a result of the incident, Del Rio — with the help of his personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez — anointed himself the winner by forfeit. That proved premature, though, as the visibly injured Jericho heroically emerged to face his opponent after all. The extremely hard-fought match that followed was ultimately interrupted when Ziggler dropped the top rope down, just as Jericho was charging into it. This sent the nine-time Intercontinental Champion plummeting to the ringside area. The referee, who was distracted by Rodriguez, did not see the treacherous move, nor Ziggler throwing the fallen Superstar back into the ring to suffer a furious kick to the head by Del Rio to end the match. After the bell, with Ziggler screaming into Y2J's ear, Del Rio cinched in the Cross Armbreaker. To the surprise of the elated WWE Universe, the injured Sheamus, with bandaged arm and all, charged to the ring to rescue The Ayatollah of Rock ‘n’ Rolla — engaging Del Rio after Ziggler headed for the hills. After The Mexican Aristocrat escaped his back-and-forth brawl with The Great White by running into the crowd, Sheamus asked GM Booker T to reinstitute the World Title Match between him and his adversary for SummerSlam, explaining that the only person who wanted the matchup more than Del Rio was him. Will the squared circle hold their contempt for each other this Sunday? Results ; ; *Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara defeated The Miz and Cody Rhodes (4:22) *Curt Hawkins & Tyler Reks defeated two locals (1:38) *Eve Torres defeated Kaitlyn (2:16) (Winner become Booker T's assistant) *Randy Orton defeated Daniel Bryan (11:00) *Antonio Cesaro defeated Zack Ryder (1:31) *Alberto Del Rio defeated Chris Jericho (6:15) *Dark Match: John Cena defeated The Big Show in a No Disqualification Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Booker T created a huge SmackDown main event SD_678_Photo_002.jpg SD_678_Photo_003.jpg SD_678_Photo_006.jpg SD_678_Photo_010.jpg SD_678_Photo_011.jpg SD_678_Photo_015.jpg Rey Mysterio & Sin Cara v The Miz & Cody Rhodes SD 678 Photo 021.jpg SD_678_Photo_023.jpg SD_678_Photo_024.jpg SD_678_Photo_025.jpg SD_678_Photo_027.jpg SD_678_Photo_032.jpg Curt Hawkins & Tyler Reks v two locals SD_678_Photo_035.jpg SD_678_Photo_039.jpg SD_678_Photo_040.jpg SD_678_Photo_041.jpg SD_678_Photo_043.jpg SD_678_Photo_047.jpg Eve Torres v Kaitlyn SD 8-17-12 1.jpg SD 8-17-12 2.jpg SD 8-17-12 3.jpg SD 8-17-12 4.jpg SD 8-17-12 5.jpg SD 8-17-12 6.jpg SD 8-17-12 7.jpg Randy Orton v Daniel Bryan SD_678_Photo_051.jpg SD_678_Photo_052.jpg SD_678_Photo_055.jpg SD_678_Photo_057.jpg SD_678_Photo_058.jpg SD_678_Photo_061.jpg Antonio Cesaro v Zack Ryder SD 8-17-12 8.jpg SD 8-17-12 9.jpg SD 8-17-12 10.jpg SD 8-17-12 11.jpg SD_678_Photo_092.jpg SD_678_Photo_094.jpg Alberto Del Rio v Chris Jericho SD_678_Photo_104.jpg SD_678_Photo_105.jpg SD_678_Photo_101.jpg SD_678_Photo_106.jpg SD_678_Photo_109.jpg SD_678_Photo_111.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #678 at CAGEMATCH.net * #678 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2012 television events